Battle Royale Entry: Skullene
by Familiar47
Summary: For Battle Royale by heartofstone15. Skullene gets the worst luck, as usual.


**Battle Royale Entry: Skullene**

**Name: Skullene (Skully/Skulls)**

**Species: Irkem**

**Physical features (Author's note: this will help other writers accurately describe your character so be specific.) : Skullene stands at 5'8 feet in height and has a slender build. Her skin is slightly tinged darker than the usual Irken, and her eyes are dark blue. Her antennae go up, thinning out until they curve down, thickening where they curve and once again thin out until they reach her waist and end in small blade like tips. Her feet are different from the usual Irken anatomy, being more talon shaped and larger-and sharper. Her clothing is a type of battle suit with several components of light armour. The first 'layer' of the sut is a skin tight grey alyer that covers everything below her neck to her wrists and ankles, used to help keep the user's body temperature at a safe amount. The next layer consists of a set of knee high boots, black pants, and a long sleeved black jacket aht fits her snugly. It is used to help defend against minor attacks and any damage caused by natural surroundings such as scraping skin against hard surfaces or sharp objects. The third layer consists of dark blue armour on her outer thighs, biceps, shoulders, and forearms, and she has a set of metallic, fingerless gauntlets. She doesn't wear any armour on her chest or around her neck so she can remain as fast as possible, going for protecting only her limbs with it. She does however wears a blue shirt over her black one. The combat suit is designed to prevent excess heat absorption or loss, with sensors in the outer armour relaying informaton to her PAK, indicating temperature so the armour can begin to vent or absorb heat energy.**

**She has a blue holographic visor that appears over her left eye when projected by a small implant attached to her forehead over the eye. It shows her basic information from scanning attempts.**

**Personality (A.N. : This will help other writers write about your OC's actions accurately) : Skullene tends to differ in personality depending on the situation. She can be a rather friendly and welcoming person when not in a fight and trusts you, but can be fierce and blood thirsty when extremely angered. Otherwise she keeps a calm professional manner fitting of a soldier, keeping her cool.**

**Weapon of choice: An Irken blaster, a smaller Vortian 'pocket pistol', several Push Knives, her PAK weaponry, and a set of curved twn blades that come out of her rght gauntlet.**

**Fighting style: She'll go for shooting at them from afar at first, and if necessary move in for closer combat, she tends to mix things up as the fight goes further on. She will make various attempts to trick or kill her opponent.**

**Abilities: Skullene is very flexible and balanced, even for an Irken, allowing her to execute quick manoeuvres. She also seems to possess a psychological illness that causes her to 'imagine' opponents she has defeated appearing before her as apparitions. This only happens with opponents she has become familiar with or has personal knowledge of, so the apparition acts like them and tends to react how they would, sometimes offering advice or just putting her down. These apparitions tend to fade within several weeks, so Skullene takes care not to become too personal with anybody she kills.**

**Age (A.N. :relative or absolute) : 27 Irken years (270 human years) **

**Anything noteworthy (A.N. : back-story, why the OC's in Battle Royal, something you think is cool about them, etc.) : Skullene tried to kill Tallest Red for making her into a Pleasure Drone. She is the result of an experiment done by Tallest Miyuki-essentially making her Skullene's 'mother', in an attempt to create an Irken not reliant on a PAK. It is unknown if Skullene can operate without her PAK and she does not wish to test that.**

Xxx

Skullene glanced up from the disassembled Irken blaster as Envon finished speaking. "Battle Royale?"

"It's the perfect opportunity for you." The Irken Admiral nodded eagerly as his younger 'sister' stood up. He still towered over her, standing at a height only succeeded by Tallest Red and Purple by a mere foot. Envon was clad in black and blue battle armour over his uniform, his blue eyes gleaming as Skullene noticed her reflection in them. "I have it all arranged with Purple! He agreed that if you can win, you'll be given amnesty and the rank of Admiral!"

"And you thought that I would actually like this?" Skullene's eyes narrowed. "Envon, Red humiliated me and interfered with my work as an Invader-which was a job he had forced me to do. I had at least enjoyed that, and he carted me off to Consortia to be a Pleasure Drone! If I see him, I _will_ kill him, no questions asked!"

"Skullene, please!" Envon begged. "I don't want to see you die, Paneece doesn't want to see you die, Hellion-"

"Is obsessed with me and wants to kill me first, so yes, my little brother doesn't want me to die so then he can kill me first." Skullene crossed her arms. "You are not doing a good job at persuading me, Envon. I'll head out to complete my contract, when I come back I pray that you have some more...enticing information to offer me."

Strapping on her weapon holsters, she left the darkened apartment. The Irken Admiral sighed, shaking his head. "Skully, you're so suicidal that you're blinded beyond your own revenge or your own death." He looked out the window at the rainy city of Nehavec Yti, which was actually the entire planet of Nehavec Yti. The planet was a major industrial world, one of the few not controlled by the Irken Empire, but had a neutral agreement with the Tallest, so it made sense for Skullene to hide here.

Were it not for the fact that the government had long ago added the formula known as SafeWater to their planet's supply of sustenance, the rain water would have melted through any Irken that was caught on the surface. Skullene used the rain to her advantage for when her time came. And her time had come right now, to fulfill another bounty on another poor bastard who had angered the wrong person.

"What would you do if you were here," Envon whispered. "Mother?"

Xxx

Reka fled as the sounds of laser fire broke out in the alley. The two guards fired upwards as the third of their number was cut down by a single blue laser bolt that was spat noiselessly from the shadows. They had a brief glimpse of the assassin on the edge of the roof. The laser had illuminated the figure of the Irken who had tried to kill Reka the Hevaconian Crime Lord.

The serpent like alien desperately reached for the pistol he kept hidden under his coat as the assassin appeared again. She had gotten to the surface somehow and extended her PAK legs, impaling both guards. She glanced up and saw her target fleeing.

Bracing her PAK legs against the ground, she launched into the air and retracted her PAK legs in mid flight. When she landed, she braced both hands and feet to the ground, doubled over with her back to the Hevaconian, who was scared out of his mind and fumbling to activate the laser pistol in his hands. Skullene slowly got up and turned to face him as he continued to struggle with the pistol's energy cell.

"Reka of Hevacon," She quickly brought out two push knives, one in each hand and flicked them open. Holding the T shape weapons between her index and middle fingers, she advanced. "By the order of the Imperial Court of Nehavec Yti, you are punished for the crime of sentient smuggling and illegal Artificial Intelligence production for the purpose of pleasure."

"I-you can't-I'm friend with Councillor Trolsean!" The Hevaconian backed away, dropping the pistol entirely. "I know Councillor Trolsean! He can pay you ten times as much as the rest of the court could!"

"He authorized this attack," Skullene smirked. "You're not as popular as you think, Reka. All Trolsean needed to hire me was physical evidence, which you supplied all too eagerly."

"But he-I've got another half of the court paid off!" Reka was desperate now, scrambling through water on his back and elbows until he was backed into an alley wall.

"And that half has been eliminated already." Skullene tilted her head. "And now, it is time."

"NO-"

THUDTHUD!

Skullene remained in her position for several moments; both push knives inserted into Reka's heart and neck. She slowly drew them out and flicked some blood off of the blades before letting the rain water carry the rest of the evidence from her weapons. Sliding the push knives back into place, she stared at the dying Reka. "Enjoy your last minutes, I suspect you'll last two, maybe three-"

"FREEZE!" A light illuminated the alley and three guns came up. "Hands up! Do it now defective!"

How did they know? Who were they? Skullene slowly turned, raising her hands as she came face to face with three Irken Special Retrieval Operators. These were big time Defective Hunters and killers, and as the would-be assassin of Tallest Red-were it not for that incompetent Zim blowing half the power block of Devastis during her attempted assassination she would have succeeded! Anyways, as a major traitor to the empire, she was on their hit list. These people were given access to investigate neutral space for defectives, explaining their presence on Nehavec Yti.

"Irken Skullene, you are under arrest." The leader stated.

Generic message from a generic little drone with generic little red eyes and of a generic height barely reaching four feet. It was all the same, everything about these three minus some basic features. They were practically copies in most ways. Just like the law said Skullene had to be...

As one SR Operator moved forward with energy binders, Skullene made her move. Swinging her left foot up, she jammed the toe of her boot into the Irken's gut. He doubled over, and Skullene knelt quickly as his two companions fired. Gripping the collar of his shirt, she dragged him down with her and used him as a meat shield. Gripping his holstered blaster, she ripped it free and took the safety off as her shield received seven direct hits from laser pistols.

Two shots and the first SR Irken fell. Another shot later, the second SR Irken fell.

All three Irkens lay dead before her as she got out from under her shield. This was the fourth time they had found her since the assassination attempt. If this kept up, they would catch her eventually, maybe even find her siblings! Despite her attitude towards Envon she did care for him, Paneece, and even Hellion.

She could not allow this to go on. She had to do something!

Returning to her apartment, she found it empty. Cashing in on her small contract, she left Envon a message on his private computer.

It only had thirteen words on it.

'**So, Battle Royale, eh, where is it and how do I sign up?'**

Former Invader Skullene was back in the saddle now.


End file.
